


War Is Hell And Love Is Too

by Midnightdragon2



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Ethari Is Not Having A Good Time, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon2/pseuds/Midnightdragon2
Summary: After an attack on the Silvergrove by Viren, Claudia, and a newly de-caccooned Aaravos, Ethari is captured and forced to work on a weapon even he isn't sure about.Fighting will destroy everything Ethari knows for good. Compliance may destroy the world.What choice is there to make?
Relationships: Runaan/Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by someone else's fic. About Viren and co attacking the silver grove so here's my take on it!

Things had been normal for the silvergrove, until the mid morning hour. Children chased after one another with empty threats of death and murder, their parents watched with small laughs. Assassins were training in a corner, some watched, others simply minded their own business. Ethari was making his way through the grove, on his way to the home of a new client with a spear laced to his back, prepared to have the client test it out.

No one suspected the battle to come until it was too late.

It started when the illusion around the silvergrove gave way and revealed them to the rest of the forest. In a moment of panic, all non-fighters and children gathered behind those who had weapons and could fight. The assassins rushed forward and stepped into stance of preparation. No one knew what was going on, they only knew something was wrong. That made it all the more worrying. Ethari found himself between both parties, he had a weapon, which he pulled out and held at the ready, but he only knew enough to know how the weapon would be used by others. In a fight he would be essentially useless, but if luck was on their side, he would be the second most likely to be caught in a battle.

There was silence for many long moments. No one breathed, not even the forest surrounding the silvergrove made a noise .

Then Ethari heard it: hissing. Loud, constant, and approaching fast.

After that, everything was a blur of movement. Snakes with evil green eyes and a chain like pattern on their backs slithered out of the surrounding trees by the hundreds. The assassins moved to act and while the rest fled, but the snakes completely ignored them in favor of pursuing the children and the unarmed. Ethari watched with a mix of horror and terror as snakes caught up to match their pace, then launched at them, twisting around their legs, then transforming into chains and forcing them to fall while another one slithered up to restrain their arms in a similar fashion. When the assassins jumped in to help, they too were quickly overcome and forced to succumb to the chain snakes.

Ethari gasped aloud as he watched, immediately connecting the dots between the snake's odd transformation, the dropping of the illusion, and the sudden attack.

Dark magic was being used.

The snakes were momentarily forgotten in favor of Ethari whirling around, spear gripped tightly in hand, in search of the source of the snakes: A dark mage. That had to be the answer. If he could just take out the mage-

A loud hiss sounded behind him. He turned and, with a loud surprised shout, blocked a snake slithering towards him, stabbing it through with the spearhead until it turned back to metal, only for another snake to take advantage of his momentary distraction and bite him. The spear fell from Ethari's hand, nearly Ethari lost balance from the pure pain of the stabbing sting on his ankle. He cried out, reaching to grab the bastard, but it's tail whipped up and wrapped around his arm. Another bite in his other leg sent him to his knees entirely while a fourth snake wrapped around his other arm, then pulled until his arms were completely restrained behind his back. Only then did it shift into chains and hold him in place

It was only a matter of seconds that the masterminds behind this plan made themselves known: one girl with half of her hair black as coal on one side yet white as Ethari's own on the other, an old man with a gray, horrifying face and black eyes, and an elf.

A startouch with a single, upside down star symbol on his chest.

Ethari's eyes widened in shock and fear. Be heard others behind him have similar reactions as well, some gasped. One yelled in outrage, but was quickly silenced by something Ethari couldn't see. The entire silvergrove went quiet except for the hushed whispers and warnings. They all new the legend of the elf in the mirror. The startouch with a single upside down star on his chest.

Aaravos the Archmage.

"You said we needed someone here," The girl looked expectantly at Aaravos. "So who is it?"

Aaravos glanced over, then chuckled in a way that made Ethari shiver from the pure, malicious delight. "Yes, one in particular."

"Well do you see that elf or not?" The old man asked with a scoff and a similar, expecting look. He seemed annoyed but Ethari could tell he was proud of this, somehow. Perhaps it was simply that obvious.

"He's here." Ethari's attention was stolen back to the archmage, only to freeze as golden eyes met his own head on.

The blood drained from Ethari's face, he felt weaker, panic began to settle in. The adrenaline seemed to miss it's mark as Ethari tried to scramble for the spear that had fallen beside him. He felt tired and shaken all at the same time. Aaravos made his way right towards Ethari, but as much as he fought, the snake chains held Ethari in place. 

Ethari gave a silent curse of pain as he was roughly grabbed by the chin, then forced to meet those golden, tricky  
eyes once again. He was frozen for a time, almost captivated by fear and.. sick awe. 

"This is the one." The archmage announced back to the humans. 

Aaravos speaking seemed to be what broke the trance. With a near-hissing noise of his own, Ethari tried to pull away, yanking his head back. Aaravos held on and even dug his nails further into Ethari's skin until Ethari was sure he was bleeding.

"This one?" The man approached with an almost dismissing look towards Ethari. "You're certain? He doesn't look like one we would need in order to become 'more powerful' as you say. I thought we needed someone who could fight well."

"Trust me." The archmage chuckled out. Ethari felt chills run down his spine as the archmage ran a hand down Ethari's bangs, then twisted his finger in Ethari's hair as if Ethari were some kind of doll. "He's the one we're looking for."

"If we don't need some sort of fighter then what makes him special?" The man asked. Though Ethari wanted to shoot him a glare, he closed his eyes instead in an attempt to focus only on his breathing as the startouch even began tracing his markings with featherlight touches that felt so off putting yet familiar to a past that felt so long ago yet had only existed a month before-

"This particular Moonshadow is a craftsmith."

Ethari felt his heart drop. He opened his eyes wide in shock, looking back to the archmage. How did he know? 

_How in the moon's very face did he know?_

Aaravos gave a quiet laugh towards Ethari, then tapped Ethari's nose and stood. "We have what we need. Lets go."

"What about the other elves? The girl asked. She hadn't spoken up since they had arrived but now that she did, it wasn't hard to hear how young she was. 

This girl was still a kid herself. Possibly no older than Rayla. That was a rather disturbing thought...

Another knowing grin fromAaravos, then "What's the point of conquering Xadia if there's no one to be conquered? Let them live normally, this one here is all we need to be victorious."

There were more shouts of outrage all throughout the crowd around Ethari. Ethari lifted his head to join in, yelling out **"I WILL NEVER HELP YOU!"** yet as soon as he did, Aaravos reached forward and, in a single, swift movement, he drew a rune, then tapped Ethari's throat. 

First there was nothing, as if nothing had happened at all, then it felt like Ethari needed air. He gasped, but nothing came. Tried to breathe through his mouth, then nose, even to cough to try to get something, but still nothing. A new type of panic began settling in. He scrambled to get loose of the chains, to free himself of the scarf he wore even, that had to be the cause right? At least to try to lean forward to breathe- He could do nothing but gasp for empty breaths until the roaring around him stopped entirely for concerned shouts and demands he could hardly hear. The edges of his vision went black, everything around him began to blur, the sounds became too much and yet they sounded so distant... 

Before everything faded completely, all he saw was Aaravos' mouth, twisted into a cruel smirk.

The last thing he heard was the distant screaming and, past all that, clear as the moon on a cloudless night:

**"You Will."**


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Ethari woke, it was on the back of a moonstrider.

Or... at least it had been a moonstrider at one time. Its fur was a dark, lifeless gray, even the tail looked sickly gray, so different from the normal vibrant green.

Granted, he couldn't see much from his place on the moonstrider, resting with his stomach on the moonstrider's rump. He could barely see the back of whoever he was riding behind.

He tried to sit up, but when he moved to look around he was stopped by a harsh pull at his wrists. Confusion flashed momentarily. He looked back with bunched eyebrows, only to freeze when he saw the chains around his arms. Slowly the events of the day before came rushing back. The attack, the snakes...

The sun caught his eyes as he continued to look back at the chains, the flare caused his head to begin throbbing painfully, so much so that he actively flinched and gave a soft whine.

There had been chatting a moment ago, but it was cut off not even a breath after Ethari reacted.  
"He's awake." That was the girl, Ethari knew, but she sounded behind him, not beside him. Things were hazy... His head continued throbbing, so bad he had to train his eyes on the ground in order to avoid the headache from getting worse and even then the concentration seemed to egg it on.

All of a sudden, hooves filled his vision. A hand, five fingers, human, reached into his view next, then grabbed Ethari chin and lifted. More light filled Ethari's eyes, he tried to pull but couldn't do much except weakly shake his head against the harsh grip. "He's still dazed, but yes, he is awake." As soon as the words were finished, Ethari was released, and left to drop his head again. "Good, we're nearly there."

Ethari wanted to demand to know what 'there' was... "What did you do to the others?" He asked instead, not trusting his voice yet to ask anything about his own fate without wavering. He had never been an assassin or a soldier, but he had heard enough of other assassins speaking about lessons and his own common sense to know you didn't want to appear weak in front of your captors.

The laugh of the archmage sounded beside him, causing Ethari to jolt in alarm, much to the disagreement of the chains that held him. "We didn't hurt them if that's what you wish to know." Aaravos stated with obvious amusement. "In fact, most of them are back to living their normal lives at home. You needn't worry, little moonshine. You really were all we wanted."

Ethari managed a scoff, looking up from the ground to glare at the startouch's back with as much venom as he could muster. "My name isnt 'moonshine.'" He stated, trying to summon some inner 'Runaan attitude.' Though it hurt to call it that, that was what he thought when trying to decide how to act in this situation. What would Runaan do?

Though Runaan wouldn't have said that, probably...

"Oh? Then what is your name?" Aaravos asked, turning back so their eyes met. Ethari tried to hold the stare as long as he could, but fairly soon the sun flashed into his eyes and he had to look away before his headache got worse, if it was even possible at this point. Faintly, he was sure Aaravos had a part to play in the shifting of the sunlight, considering the chuckle he got in return, but let it go with a quick hiss towards himself.

"Why did you want me?" Ethari demanded next, choosing not to respond to the question.

"You already know the answer, little moonshine."

That nickname was going to piss Ethari off real quick... "Tell me why." He insisted.

There was silence for a long mowment, so long that Ethari was sure he wasn't going to get any response at all, until finally that smooth, easy voice spoke again. "Very well... we want you to craft us something. A staff."

Ethari had figured as much, but to hear it... "I already said I refuse to help you." He snapped. Now he sounded more like a whining child...

All of a sudden, a hand came into view, then swung across his face in a single flash. Ethari almost yelped, barely biting his tongue in an attempt to hold back the high pitched noise. His cheek stung terribly, he was sure there was a handprint there too. He immediately flicked his gaze to the owner of the hand, the older human. The human looked satisfied even as he pulled back his now red hand and messaged the palm of it.

"Don't be so hasty, moonshine." The archmage's voice beside him only made his glare towards the human worse. "You haven't even seen what we intend to do to convince you."

Ethari scowled, resisting an urge to roll his eyes "You of all people should know elves don't accept bribes."

Another smooth, almost soft laugh filled Ethari's ears. Louder this time. Ethari grimaced, giving a soft whimper when it clashed with his headache again. "Oh, you sweet, naive little moonshadow... We don't intend to bribe you."

"Then what do you-"

Before Ethari could finish, the human rolled his eyes, then pulled something out of his pocket, a claw of some sort. He murmured something beneath his breath, and the glad began glowing. Ethari's eyes widened in alarm as a large, ghostly green hand reached towards him. He pulled back, but the hand was fast and the chains held firm. He felt the hand shoot down his throat, and in a moment of alarm, he began thrashing violently. He felt another hand, this one with four fingers and no doubt Aaravos', on his back and holding him still.

Once the green one pulled back, Ethari coughed violently. His throat felt empty, like something usually there was missing somehow...

He opened his mouth to ask what that was, half fearful and half angry at what had been done. And yet, once he tried to speak.... nothing came.

He tried again, confusion swirling and twisting into the anger, turning it into more fear as he released another wordless, soundless question.

He looked up with alarm, but none of the others seemed shocked. In fact, though he couldn't see the girl and hardly saw Aaravos, he was sure they all looked amused or pleased. The former for Aaravos specifically as, with the same tone as always, he hummed out a "Whatever questions you have can be answered once we get to where we're headed. Until then, enjoy the ride." There was a pat on his head, right between the horns, before his face was shoved into the gray moonstrider's fur.

As they continued to travel, Ethari slowly began to figure out where they were based off of the plant life around them: just outside earthblood territory. The land was filled with trees, much like the moonshadow forest, but these trees were spread farther in between, with many stones and rocks lining the path they took, the trees themselves had bark that looked no more than stone as well.

That means they've been traveling for at least a day or so... Dear Lunaris how long had Ethari been asleep?

They finally stopped once they reached a giant rock at least three times taller than even Aaravos. It seemed to loom over Ethari with an almost suffocating aura. Vines hung from one part, barely concealing a thin hole that lead into a cave.

Much to Ethari's discomfort, they headed right towards the mouth of the cave. The girl went first, followed closely by Aaravos and Ethari, then the older human next.

Ethari's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, in fact he was rather relieved for it, but he had never much been a fan of closed, tight spaces.

"I thought moonshadows didn't feel fear," The man behind him commented, a sick pride coating his tongue. Ethari looked back, managing his best snarl even as he felt short of breath from the walls being too close around him.

Aaravos chuckled. Ethari felt four fingers in his hair, practically petting him. Ethari barely managed out a warning hiss, still without a voice, yet the archmage continued without a care. "Everyone has something they fear, even ones who come from a society who frowns upon fear and raises those in that society to deny such fear exists. Whether it's something as simple as spiders, to something as complex as unknown spaces, everyone is afraid of something." There was a pause, then Aaravos' hand withdrew but not before flicking at one of Ethari's horn tips while he added "Besides that, it's only the assassins who have the 'whole being dead thing'. After all, they're charging blindly into enemy territory for their 'justice' and sometimes there's no going back,"

A familiar pang of hurt enveloped Ethari's chest at the words, a reminder of Ethari's own recent lost. For a few moments, it covered the fear, yet in the following many, the hurt only caused the darkness to be even more suffocating and cruel...

After a time, much to Ethari's relief, the cave surrounding them became lighter. Ethari looked up in surprise, finding light at the end of the tunnel. The closer it got, the brighter it became, until they were staring down a wall of sunlight. He jolted, desperate to bolt towards it and be free, but he was held by the many number of chains holding him in place. If Aaravos noticed, though, he gave no sign of it, simply continuing without a care.

Beyond the wall of light was a clearing inside the tunnel, a literal circle that came up from inside the mountain, then stared down the sky itself. Sunlight filled the clearing, shining on yellow grass that was in desperate need of some water and a single tree with some sort of desk build beneath it, though Ethari only got glimpses before the chains around his arms and back suddenly gave way and left him to fall on the ground with a thud.

Immediately, Ethari scrambled to his feet, preparing to run, but too soon a staff, the solar staff from Lux Aurea to be exact, was thrust against his neck. A dark light glowed from it. His eyes caught onto the green of the girls, a snarl pulling back her lips. Again, Ethari was faintly reminded of Rayla...

He was quickly surrounded by the other two as well, Aaravos took the girl's place in front of Ethari while she stepped almost behind him. His attention shifted quickly to the archmage and held in alarm as the startouch simply stared for a moment. When Aaravos finally spoke up, it wasn't even to him, but the other human, at Ethari's shoulder. "I believe it's time he should be allowed his voice back, wouldn't you agree? I'm sure he has _so_ many questions.."

There was a heavy sigh from the man, before a green light filled Ethari's vision and a little ball rushed towards him. Despite trying to retreat from it, the little ball shot down his throat. He gasped out as air began to fill into the part of his throat that felt empty, it caused him to cough so violently that he quickly found himself on his hands and knees from the sheer force of it.

Once he looked up again, he was greeted by the same, wide grin from Aaravos. "Well, go ahead. Ask something."

Ethari growled in warning, trying to find a less vulnerable position. Obviously he wouldn't just do that...

After a time, Aaravos sighed, then held out a hand to the old man. A small pouch was put on it. Underneath was some kind of paper. Aaravos took both, then opened up the paper. Ethari's eyes widened once he saw what was on the paper.

A drawing of a staff. The bottom was plain, a simple pole, but the top was... a mess truth be told. A circular shape similar to the solar staff, but larger and with six circular orbs sitting inside little holes at the top. Each orb had one primal symbol in it, a simple way to draw primal stones in most concept sketches for weapons all over Xadia. They wanted him to make a super weapon!

Ethari was appalled. "Absolutely not!" He declared. Had he been able to, he would've reached forward, then tore the paper into pieces from the rage he felt. Instead he settled with pointedly looking away. "I refused to help you before, and seeing this- this monstrosity? "No, I would rather die-."

Ethari was cut off by a harsh slap to his face. The force of it send him falling to one side, the power behind it left Ethari's ears ringing even as he was roughly pulled back onto his knees. Ethari braced for another slap when he saw a starry hand approach again, yet the next touch he felt on his face wasn't painful at all. It was... soft? "You will," The archmage stated simply, confidently stroking at Ethari's cheek, where the stinging was beginning to fade. Confusion mixed with embarrassment, Ethari was sure even his ear tips were turning red.

With a final, disturbed hmph, Ethari leaned away from the starry hand, glaring daggers into it until it stopped chasing his cheek "How are you so sure I'll work for you?" He asked quietly.

The way all three 'mages' acted, there was an obvious cause for their confidence. But why they were... Ethari was unsure about that...

He watched Aaravos closely as the archmage's grin turned darker and more malicious with each passing second. "See for yourself." Aaravos stated simply, setting the bag at Ethari's knees while the snakes around Ethari's sides, binding his arms to his chest tightly and preventing almpsg all movement, released themselves then slithered away. While it flashed through Ethari's mind momentarily that he could try to run or escape, he quickly forced the thought away. Three against one, all of them knew magic. It would be a hopeless attempt, and would only work against him.

So, with shaking fingers and an unsure breath, Ethari reached forward, then carefully untied the ribbon holding the pouch closed. He peered inside, then dumped the contents onto the grass.

Coins. Human currency.

And yet, something was different...

He figured it out as soon as he looked closer. The blood drained from his face as he asked with equal horror as shock:

"Runaan?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ethari stared in silent shock at the coins at his knees. Specifically the one with the figure who's back was turned away from the face of the coin.

Runaan.

Though he couldn't see the elf's face, Ethari knew. From the marks that ended just short of Runaan's back, to the hints of the scars that curved around his sides, even the long mess of hair tumbling down his back, tangled and stringy from lack of care.

That was Runaan. There was no doubt about it. 

Ethari knew he should feel terrible, seeing the broken horn, the tight bind around the assassin's arm, and the way Runaan seemed to slump forward in what seemed like defeat, Ethari was relieved. Runaan was alive...

  
Tiadrin and Lain's were in the other two coins, looking back at Ethari with surprise and echoed shock. Ethari hadn't been sure they saw him, until Tiadrin mouthed something that was undoubtedly Ethari's name. The surprise turned to alarm as she no doubt caught sight of the dark mages behind Ethari. Specifically the male one if he followed her eyes correctly. Recognition played on her face, followed by... fear. 

"Run." She mouthed, looking back to Ethari desperately and slamming her palm to the coin's face. There was no thud, or bang. No sound at all...

Before Ethari could try to respond, or even wrap his head around the fact that everyone was alive, Ethari's hair was pulled down roughly, forcing Ethari to to look up at Aaravos again. 

"So you know them after all."

\-----------

Aaravos had figured, at least. The way the decorations of any item belonging to the assassin, this Runaan, had some sort of swirled design that almost perfectly matched this moonshadow's markings and clothing. The other two were close as well, Aaravos had seen plenty of their weapons while in his prison and they too had designs similar to the assassin's. Alongside that, the craftsmith's reaction... perfect. Even as the moonshadow glared up with pure hatred in his eyes.

He reached down, waving away Viren's hand, then lifted the moonshadow's chin. It was fun to watch the craftsmith react. The touch seemed to both unnerve him, and comfort him in some way, and the way he seemed to submit to Aaravos pulling his chin up as well... Almost as if he was used to it... 

Yet, this time, when Aaravos reached forward, there was a flinch. Small, but there. 

All of a sudden, Aaravos was keenly aware of how much fear was beginning to overtake the hatred in the golden brown of this moonshadow's eyes. Despite himself, Aaravos sighed. Fear was good in small proportions and as a last resort, but for long term it was terrible and resulted in less than satisfactory work. That wouldn't do if they were to get a staff that would serve the function Aaravos needed it for well.

"Our conditions will be simple," Aaravos began explaining, making sure to go slow as to not alarm the moonshadow. He didn't want to use fear unless he had to, after all. "You will make the staff, like we want you to do, and for every main step of the process you complete we will give you one of these coins, you will pick which one you want each time. You get your family back-" Oh the way those tear-filled eyes widened at the one word. Family. So Aaravos' guess was correct. "- and we get our staff. All the materials you need will be provided, you will get full creative freedom to craft the staff however you want to so long as it meets specific criteria, you even have your own area that will not be touched by anyone but you and those you decide."

He released the moonshadow, letting him look down again at the coins adding idly:

"We both win."

\------

Ethari's breath caught in his chest. His heart was beating terribly fast, he felt sick and even his shaking had gotten worse. 

They both won?

No- no they didn't. If Ethari complied he would get his family back, sure, but Aaravos would have a weapon that could very well destroy all of Xadia... if he was stopped, Ethari would be cast out of the silvergrove... who knew if he would actually get his family back, even.

That wasn't a fair trade. 

But Runaan, Tiadrin, Lain? Ethari thought they were dead. Gone. And here he had a chance...

His eyes caught onto Lain's. Lain shook his head quickly, a knowing look in his eye. 

Ethari followed the example desperately,

"N-no." He said aloud, looking up at Aaravos uneasily. He noticed faintly how Aaravos drew back, the smirk gone for something akin to barely restrained rage. 

Yet as soon as Ethari saw it, it was gone again. Aaravos shrugged, "Very well." He reached down and scooped up the coins in one swift movement. "Then there's no use for these." 

Something cold settled in Ethari's throat as he watched Aaravos turn away, then begin walking towards a dead fire in the center of the clearing. As the archmage approach it, the flames suddenly roared back to life. Realization dawned on Ethari quickly with a sickening wave of dread.

Aaravos was going to melt the coins!

Panic-stricken, Ethari tried to pull forward and run after the archmage, but two hands gripped his arms and held him in place just as the chains around his legs seemed to tighten. With every beat of Ethari's heart, Aaravos seemed to take a step closer. Everything seemed to begin roaring around him, blood rushing, the thumping in his chest got louder and louder, the chains clicked and jingled as he struggled still. And then it all became too much. 

"Stop!" He cried out, so loud it had his voice breaking and made his throat hurt. He wished it sounded more sure, but instead it sounded sad and desperate.

Aaravos did stop. Immediately. 

He turned back with a grin, he expected this response... and yet Ethari couldn't care. He didn't want to lose his family again, it was already painful enough the first time around... "I - I'll make it." He finally said. It barely escaped him that he was actually crying, he only realized it when he looked down at the dirt in front of him, only to find wet splotches where tears had hit the ground. "Just... don't.." He practically whimpered out.

A pair of feet entered his line of vision, Aaravos', before a sparkly hand reached down and stroked Ethari's cheek, wiping away the tear streaks. "Good, then you'll be shown to your area. Take however long you need to begin your project, and when you finish with your concept sketches, you will be allowed to pick one coin to keep with you." The touch on his cheek withdrew, and a single finger wormed it's way under Ethari's chin, then pressed until Ethari looked up. Why the startouch always did this was beyond Ethari but the constant, repetitive nature of the action every time the archmage was saying something... it was beginning to become unnerving. "We don't have to make this difficult." 

Ethari couldn't spare a response, as he was pulled up to standing. The chains around his legs turned to snakes, then slithered off, though before Ethari could appreciate the freedom or even move, Aaravos took him by the shoulders and walked over to the area with a tree and the desk. Upon further inspection, he found there was also a tent a good few meters away, sitting beneath the opening of another cave, and the desk itself was actually a small workshop with all the needed features, but outdoors. 

It didn't fall past Ethari's notice that there were runes etched into the ground, either. They weren't uncommon runes, nor unreadable, simply runes of protection, for shields and defenses. Except these were backwards. Facing inward instead of outward, where it was usually placed to prevent the outside from getting in. This was as good as a set of bars, keeping the inside from getting out. 

This was a cell.

Once he stepped past the barrier, that was it. There would be no chance of escape, he would be trapped. But with an archmage at Ethari's back and two dark mages not far behind there wasa't a chance of escape now, either.

So, with a deep breath in an poor attempt to calm himself, Ethari took a step forward and sealed his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up! I meant to add more but I started on my 'start a million WIPs and never work on the one that matters' stuff again soooo yeah I have no real excuse except ADHD. 
> 
> Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahh so sorry for how long this took. To be quite honest I was in a really abusive home, and my stepfather banned archive of being in his house or he'd kick me out. Luckily, I moved into a dorm so hopefully replies will be a bit more common!

Once Ethari crossed the line of runes, he was left alone.

Aaravos gave a final smirk and a borderline kind bow before he retreated into another part of the clearing, where a far deeper cave was clearly visible even from where Ethari was standing. Faintly, despite the distance, Ethari saw two tents side by side, one larger than the other by just a fraction, alongside another fire just outside the entrances to the tents. All three things sat beneath the shadow of the caves overhang, peacefully. Ethari watched as the archmage and the two dark mages disappeared inside the larger one, leaving Ethari entirely alone.

With nothing else to do but explore (to avoid his inevitable breakdown) Ethari made his way to the work table studied it up close. It was made of a sturdy wood, as most tables meant for the work intended for it were expected to be. Underneath the table was a little stool. Though it was plain, it was at a perfect height to the table. He sat down on it to test it, finding it relatively comfortable. At least to work on.

Beside the table was another table made out of metal, with a miniature forge on one side, a board of tools meant for various things when forging on the other, and directly in front of it was a barrel. Though it was empty now, Ethari was sure it would be used to quench and temper the staff later.

He shoved away the reminder that he needed to work on that rather roughly, instead focusing on the tree. It was old. And no doubt lonely. The only tree in this clearing with the same rocky wood as it's brethren outside the mountain. It stood tall, tall enough for Ethari to barely see the top no matter where he stood in his little cell. There were a few low branches, and the bark was rough enough that he knew even he could climb it, but it would be pointless to do so. The barrier had no distance requirements going up. No matter how high he climbed, he would be stopped if he tried to jump.

He sighed as he rested a hand over the bark a moment, before turning back. He had his own little, shallow cave with it's own little fire, already lit and dancing with a liveliness Ethari wished he could have at this moment. Beside the fire was a small tent similar in size to the smaller one across from him. He stepped into the cave quietly, ducking as the familiar coolness and shade of the shadows enveloped him.

He approached the tent carefully, but didn't enter yet, only walking around it and running his fingers over the harsh fabric that made the tents wall. It was patched and stitched, and clearly the color was from some sort of animal though Ethari couldn't tell which one or ones from the dried patterns alone. Once he finished his circle around the cave, finding nothing else worth of note, he finally pushed past the flaps of the tent, and entered.

The room was filled with a dim blue light, from a rock placed in a far corner, on top of a desk alongside large papers, pencils, and erasers that were far too numerous to count. Another stool sat in front of the desk, and there was a clean space to one side for working as well. Next to the desk was a little empty chest sitting on top of an empty table with two drawers. Upon peering inside, he found more art in the first drawer, and a couple sets of clothes, more human fashion than moonshadow, inside the second. But they seemed like they would fit. How long had they planning to capture him? For all of this to be here?

Across the desk was a bed with a good pile of blankets and pillows. Though the bed itself was simple and small, the blankets were large and almost stretched the full area or the tent. They were also incredibly soft...

Without thinking, Ethari kicked off his shoes, then sat on the bed slowly, it held firm, but not so much like a rock like he had expected. It was actually rather comfortable. How had these mages gotten all this?

He picked up one of the smaller, fur-like blankets and held it in his hand, idly running a thumb over it. It was once he let his guard drop that the reality began setting in, that everything was going to shit and he was in the middle of them all. Aaravos was back, two dark mages were in Xadia, Runaan, Lain, and Tiadrin were trapped in coins but alive; and he had an impossible choice. He had already made that impossible choice.

If he made the staff, no one was safe. There was no garuntee that he would get his family back, no guarantee that even he would be alright. But when faced with being responsible for his family's death- second death- he couldn't do it.

A sob escaped his throat, quiet at first, then louder as the weight crashed down upon him. His chest felt tight, his throat far too constricted, and similar to the day before, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He sucked in a breath, then another, and another after with hardly any chance to release the gained air.

It didn't help.

He scrambled to pull off his scarf quickly, all but throwing it across the tent before he reached up and clutched at the base of his throat. He was hyperventilating, he had to stop, but when be stopped he wouldn't get enough air again. Events of the day before, the feeling of slow suffocation flashed through his mind. It sent him to gasp for another breath, shaking his head violently to dispel the memory. He knew how to stop this, it was a simple panic attack.

He just had to stop.

With an idea of what to do, he shut his mouth, closed his eyes, then tried to breathe through his nose in hopeful attempts to calm down but still not enough air, then too much air. Everything felt like it was collapsing on top of him yet at the same time it felt like there wasn't enough around him to collapse.

He gripped the blanket until his knuckles looked like they belonged to a ghost, feeling lightheaded and dizzy and praying to the moon that this would pass.

Why couldn't this be some terrible nightmare?

* * *

Claudia listened to the crying from across the clearing, picking at her food idly. She looked at her father with a frown, though Viren didn't look phased. Nor did Aaravos but it felt like nothing fazed him. "Maybe we should check on him?" She finally asked with an unsure tone, looking between the two adults.

"He's fine," Viren responded with a borderline annoyed sigh, not even looking up from his bowl.

"He doesn't sound fine..." 

This time Aaravos was the one to assure with a hum and an easy "He is. He's simply adjusting. Give him a few hours, he'll come around." 

It was always hard to argue with Aaravos, as Claudia learned fairly quickly. He sounded way too sure of himself in any given moment, like he _knew_ what was going on. Actually he probably did.. But still. "Well maybe we should offer him something to eat or drink? He _has_ been out for a few days. He's probably starving. And thirsty." Already she began moving to make another bowl and grab some of the water they had when Aaravos chuckled, then reached up and plucked the bowl from Claudia's hands without any care.

"He won't accept it, not yet. Let his bawling subside, you can try to feed him tomorrow. Tonight he simply needs to get used to his new predicament." Without much else to say, Claudia frowned, then sighed and admitted defeat. Aaravos knew best. At least according to Viren... 

It didn't take long before the crying steadily died down to whimpers that were barely audible, then further into nothing. By that time, Claudia had managed to finish off her food, and excused herself from the main tent, straying from their area to quietly approach the elf's tent. She knew not to cross the line of glowing runes, or else she would be trapped in there too, but she did get close enough to see the elf's shadow in the pale light of that little stone that glowed. Claudia still felt bitter about that stone, after all it was her who had to dive to the bottom of an abandoned well just inside of the moonshadow forest to grab the sucker. She still felt the shock of that cold water and it sucked. 

The shadow of the elf was sat on the bed, completely still and.. huddled? By the way his shadow was, it almost looked like he was curled in on himself with some thing draped over his shoulders. He shifted, she moved further into the shadows of the night in hopes of not being revealed. She didn't want him to start crying again even if he was a moonshadow elf.

Her heart nearly stopped as he stood, slow but sudden, then made his way toward's the tent's entrance. Had he seen her?

With an silent curse, Claudia took a few steps back, searching for something to hide her or to act as an excuse for him to see her. Except she had no need. He stopped just short of the entrance, then bent down and picked something up. Something long and thick, like a cloth... Oh right. The scarf. 

Apparently satisfied with just having it, the moonshadow held the scarf to his chest, and went to sit down again. Claudia watched him bury his face in it, then not move again for longer than she could sit and watch. 

When nothing else happened, Claudia sighed and shook her head, then walked away. Fine, at least he stopped crying.

* * *

Ethari held his breath, waiting for the footsteps of the girl to subside. He hadn't even realized she was there until he had gotten up to grab his scarf from where he had thrown it. How long had she been there? Had she listened to his crying? The episode he was having? 

Probably. She probably enjoyed it too... 

Ethari looked at the stone for a moment, before letting out a shaky breath and fixing his gaze upon the paper in front of him instead. He could get one of those coins back, if he just completed the concept sketches...

Concept sketches won't hurt, right? Just drawing... He already knew who he would get back first. The one whose presence alone would help his resolve. 

It was a small trade in order to get his heart back.

* * *

Once Claudia had left, Viren and Aaravos ate in silence. Aaravos wasn't particular to it, after all he had suffered through centuries of it inside his prison. He didn't need any more of it, but Viren said no words and Aaravos had no topic of conversation either for awhile. So there they sat. 

Claudia of course had ignored Aaravos' reminder that the moonshadow needed time to himself, but at least she didn't bother him.

Aaravos waited awhile longer, before humming. "You were rather rough with our guest today." He stated lightly, watching as the mage stiffened. Aaravos moved closer with an amused smirk. "Any reason as to why?"

Viren didn't respond at first, Aaravos always found himself interested in the way Viren looked when he was thinking or deciding. He always tried to hide that he was, but Aaravos knew better. He waited, and was rewarded with a quiet admission. "He acts like the other one. In the dungeon. Obviously he was _acting_ , though, purposefully trying to be difficult. I disliked it and took action." 

Part of Aaravos agreed, of course. Watching the interaction between the long haired moonshadow and Viren through his own prison's window, it wasn't difficult to see the frustration Viren went through with that one, and the defiance of the moonshadow. But that had been different, that one was trained. The craftsmith, on the other hand... "He was simply talking, it wouldn't have changed his actions and shouldn't have changed yours. Truly words do work to rile you well-" All the while he spoke, he got closer, even sparing a playful touch to Viren's shoulder, one that Viren was quick to move away from. He was becoming defensive again. Part of Aaravos, of course, wanted to press, but that wouldn't do. 

Instead, he simply sighed in a false admission of defeat. "Well whatever your reasons, please do not try that again. We need him to trust us, in order for this to work as we wish." 

* * *

All through the night, Ethari worked. He drew until his hands hurt from how hard he was beginning to grip the pencil, he was sure the bottom of his hand had a fine matting of the gray lead by now, he knew his face had a few streaks of the pencil as well from the few times he fell asleep on top of paper only to wake up shortly after. 

He felt incredibly tired even after those short naps, but he didn't stop sketching until the sun had risen again the next day and he had countless designs for the staff. He carried them in a single stack outside, checking to ensure no one was awake first, then began picking out the ones he felt would be most likely chosen as the main design. One was simple, with the staff head being made to match the shape of tree branches that seemed to 'grow' out of the staff and encase the six primal stones in it, still unlikely to be chosen but Ethari himself liked the elegance of it. The second one was more of a shield than a staff, with circled blank spaces where the hands would go at the center and the half of the half way points. It was comprised of more vein like tendrils coming from the heart of the staff and encircling the primal stones, each one spread into an equal sixth of the staff/shield hybrid, before the tendrils grew more and intertwined into the shield with small. decorative holes that were too small to allow most weapons through but large enough to still see past. The third was a double sided sided staff with a more rain drop shape on either end. Three primal stones set on each side, held by careful platforms on each space left for them and allowing the staff to be spun or used without destroying or dropping the precious stones. The raindrop shape ended in a point, providing a physical weapon as well as a magical one. 

He had already decided once they were finished that he would be showing these particular ones when he had finished them, though he sifted a few others as well, just to be sure. He had quite a few designs that took the archmage's reputation, and one or two that looked downright sinister as well as deadly, but he didn't want to show those. 

"Finished already?" Aaravos' voice made Ethari jolt, then turn around quickly. He faced the startouch quickly, trying to hide the way his heart beat like thunder in his chest and the tinge of fear that shot down his spine. What if Aaravos didn't keep his end of the deal?

Aaravos didn't come near the barrier, instead standing a foot away with his arms clasped behind his back, looking over the three choices curiously. His dark eyes flicked to the stack next and with a smirk and a snap of his fingers, the stack of papers lifted one by one, floating behind Ethari, on display. Mentally cursing, Ethari backed out of the way while biting his lip. Well... There went his hopes of not showing the first drafts and the dark designs...

After a moment, Aaravos chuckled and one floated out of the group of papers, one of the dark designs that Ethari drew in a bout of hot anger, meant to be sharp and harsh in every part of the staff except the grips and the length. There were six sharp, metal petals at the top of the staff that jutted out and chipped in all directions, even grazing one would break skin, on top of the petals were the six primal stones, with one star shaped Channeling stone in the center of all the petals. Surrounding the staff were three other, large and jagged pieces of metal in the form of a Khopesh's blades, floating around the staff head, fitting perfectly in with three of the six petals. The channeling stone kept them floating in place, but the wielder could move the three as they wished, creating a ranged weapon of both the magical type and the melee type. Ethari felt the blood drain from his face just seeing it. "This one is curious." Aaravos commented as the rest of the papers shuffled themselves back into a neat stack and the one with the dark staff on it landed in Ethari's hands. "Do you think you could make it? It's quite a difficult one, I'm sure."

Unsure what to say, despite having a script planned out after the full night of mindless drawing, Ethari barely managed to stutter out an "I-it.. It will take longer..." while looking over the page. 

"Oh, time is of no concern." The startouch assured, in almost a cooing manner. Was there not a barrier there, Ethari was sure the startouch would've already initiated contact again, but Ethari was grateful that wasn't the case. "All that matters is that you finish this for us, and you get your family back. We will ensure you have everything you need." Aaravos gestured with one hand to the surrounding space, before asking with the same gentle tone "Now will you make that one for us?"

Ethari should've said no. He should've refused once and for all, but all he managed was a slight nod and a quiet "Yes..." as he looked over the staff again. "It will require more than the other designs, though." He explained, trying to muster more of a voice but he hadn't meant to craft this one. In his anger, he had made one that would, in fact, be almost impossible to counter. At least the others had weaknesses. 

"What will you need?" Aaravos asked. "Whatever it is, I can provide." The way Aaravos spoke...

Well if Ethari was really doing this... "A channeling crystal, for one. LunarSteele from the moonshadow forest, three bundles of silverglade leaves from the inner Earthblood forest. Flareiron or SolarSteele from the border..." As he listed everything off, Aaravos simply listened and nodded along, seeming to actually pay attention though he made no note or mark. Well.. One wouldn't become an archmage without knowing how to memorize things without writing it down. 

Once Ethari's list was done, Aaravos nodded, then turned away. For a moment, Ethari felt a surge of panic- a feeling he was becoming rather accustomed to now- as he watched Aaravos go. He moved forward just an inch, eyes wide, mouth open in a ready shout to call for Aaravos to come back. The fear that Aaravos wouldn't uphold his part of the deal-

\- and yet, Aaravos stopped without being called. Mid step. He then turned around with a quiet "Yes, right." Then reached behind his back. When he pulled his hand back to the front, the three coins were in it. Ethari couldn't help the hopeful jolt as he looked at the golden pieces. He could get one back... thank the moon.

"Which do you want to keep?" Aaravos asked, holding his hand out for Ethari to see. There was no hesitation, no pause or thought as Ethari pointed to Runaan's, sure as the moonlight on a full moon's night. Like the day before, Aaravos was not phased, instead saying a simple "Very well." And dropping the coin. It hit the grass, then rolled until it just barely rested within the barrier. Without thought, Ethari swooped in to take it, picking it up delicately, then holding it to his chest. Runaan was okay. Runaan was with him now... He looked at the coin to check, relaxing once he saw his husband still there. His back was still facing the coin's face. Meditating. Hopefully...

"The materials you need will be brought over the course of the next few days." Aaravos explained lightly, watching Ethari with a smirk, Ethari was sure even when he didn't look at the archmage. "Until then, we'll leave you to your own devices. Breakfast will be along shortly."

Ethari listened as Aaravos walked away, before slowly getting up and going back into his little tent, the papers forgotten in favor of paying attention to Runaan. He tried tapping the coin softly. No response. Tried talking, saying Runaan's name. Runaan didn't even turn around. 

Ethari's heart dropped. He sat down on the bed, then set the coin across from him. "I'm sorry..." He whimpered out, pulling his knees close to his chest. "I tried to help... I can't lose you again."

The tears started anew, but he didn't dare take his eyes off Runaan's coin, his own words ringing in ears. 

I can't lose you again.

"I can't lose _anyone_ again."


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime later, there was a call of Ethari's new 'nickname'. "Oh sweet Moonshine~" It was a singsong, playful tone despite the deep voice sending shivers down Ethari's spine. Hearing the excitement and amusement from Aaravos just sounded creepy... 

Yet still he poked his head out of the tent, giving his best attempt at a glare, before said glare came crashing down once he saw why he was called: In Aaravos' hand was a steaming bowl with a spoon, and a wooden table was floating toward the barrier, a faint purple light coming from it. Not dark magic, just... Magic. However, the bowl took his full attention only moments after Ethari's little realization. He had been hungry before, but the situation had overtaken that hunger, he nearly forgot about it until now. Suddenly aware that food still existed and was required to survive, a particular almost painful rumble made itself known in Ethari's stomach. The pain dragged an involuntary whimper from the craftsmith.

Once Aaravos saw Ethari, and more importantly _heard_ Ethari, he smirked then began speaking. "Ah, there you are. I'm sure you haven't eaten since before we met, surely you are hungry now. Come, sit." The table was set down half way between the outside world and Ethari's prison, and though the barrier didn't shift or move, the table would definitely act as some sort of window for small items or food to be passed through. He was going to ask where Aaravos meant to sit, but just as he opened his mouth to challenge, two chairs floated over. One settled on Aaravos' side while the other crossed the barrier and settled on Ethari's. He was frozen for a moment, watching uneasily from the entrance of the tent as Aaravos took a seat, then set the bowl on the table, near the barrier but not crossing it over for Ethari to reach. Incredibly unsure but even more so just _hungry_ , Ethari approached the table uneasily, faintly feeling more like a wild shadowpaw rather than a respected elf.

"There we go," Aaravos praised lightly once Ethari took a seat. The bowl was pushed toward him now, though the barrier. Ethari finally got a chance to look inside, only for his ears to drop once he realized it was only broth. At least he wouldn't have to eat meat, but he had been hoping for something to _eat_ , not drink. 

"Apologies, but we don't want you getting sick from eating too much after two days of starvation, and you _do_ need the water." Aaravos supplied again, offering a 'genuine' smile as Ethari stared into the bowl with betrayal in his eyes. "We will give you real food later tonight, once we know you're properly hydrated. Until then, this should be enough." He then folded his hands on the table as Ethari picked up the spoon and began sipping the liquid out of it.

There was immediate satisfaction, and the hunger only drove him to drink more. All the while he was hyper-aware of how Aaravos was just _staring_ at him, _watching_ him. It was creepy but Ethari didn't address it, instead finishing the soup and giving a sad whimper once he found nothing more in the bowl. He wasn't satisfied with that in the slightest, but he didn't have a chance to voice his concern or ask for more once Aaravos began to talk. "Now that you've eaten, perhaps we could talk for a time. I would like to get to know you." That sentiment was not shared in the slightest... Though Aaravos seemed to understand that as he presented a cup of water instead. Where it came from was beyond Ethari, but it's role in the puzzle was clear.

Again, an invitation to talk... He sighed, eyeing the water almost desperately. "What do you want to know?" He asked quietly, guilty for even asking that question, reaching for the water when it inched closer to the barrier then just slightly through it. Only for it to be pulled away, back through the barrier to sit on Aaravos' side while the archmage gave a horrible, cocky smirk. Ethari wanted to cry.

"Oh nothing in particular, just about your relations to the elves in the coins, how you became a craftsmith. You're life story, if you will. I'm _very_ interested in getting to know you." Ethari eyed the water with little more than puppy dog eyes, wanting nothing more than to reach over the barrier and take it for himself, but he knew that would be impossible. So he just sighed and settled to talk until the archmage was satisfied.

Dear Luna help him...

* * *

Runaan forced himself to take a deep breath as he steadily clenched and unclenched the hand of his bound arm, gritting his teeth from the dull pain as he did. The ribbon had stopped tightening, but it hadn't loosened up either. Runaan frowned, letting the pain ebb away once he let go, watching the now ugly purple hand fall open once again. He wished the ribbon would start again, if only to rid Runaan of having to see it. And to change things up in this prison.

When he had first been placed into this coin, he had been panicked. Terrified. Banging desperately on the window looking into the outside world while pleading to be released. He was ignored entirely after the first hour of the dark mage's taunts. Shortly thereafter, he tried to explore this place but immediately found that despite this room looking like an endless expanse of orange gold, it had limits. And walls. Circular with no corners, with that stupid window covering the only flat area of the wall. No matter where he went in this room, he would be seen. And being stubborn as he was, he had decided to meditate in the center of this little room he was confined to, choosing not to show any further signs of caring about this place, refusing to show the dark mage his face ever again. But even meditating quickly became boring when one had an eternity to spend.

Time felt like it didn't pass in this world, despite it clearly passing in the world outside. Runaan still felt hungry and thirsty from his days of refusing food and water. His many wounds still hurt as if they had just been inflicted and that ribbon was supposed to have taken his arm off by now but it hadn't. He was forever stuck waiting around whilst in pain. Hoping to the moon that something would come to end him soon. 

After a time, he sighed quietly and swiftly looked behind him to survey the world through the giant window, surprised and concerned to find it wasn't in the darkness like it had been before. Earlier that day- Runaan assumed it had been that day, in truth he didn't know the current time- that window had been pitch black, meaning his coin was enveloped in darkness. He had forced himself to fall asleep shortly after- all the while staying in his current sitting position the entire time despite how bad his legs ached- and upon waking up he was greeted by a room on the other side of the coin's face. Runaan didn't move, but the more he glanced back to it the more he faintly wondered... Why now, all of a sudden? He wasn't sure how long he had spent in the darkness before, but he knew it had been awhile. And now suddenly being in a room... 

He finally gave into temptation shortly after. Shakily pushing himself to standing, he made his way to the window and looked out. The first indicator that something was strange was the bed across from him. Small and simple but with countless blankets and pillows. The bed itself was made, in fact it looked almost untouched except for a long, purple strip of fabric laying on the bed post. Nothing offputting about that... Runaan studied what little he could see from the desk his coin was sitting on next. There were crumpled balls of paper thrown about the main area of this desk, with more piling around a trash bin just barely within view. Pencils and feather pens were also set on the desk haphazardly, with one laying dangerously close to the edge, but as Runaan watched it, unsure if it would actually fall, his eye caught onto one more thing in this room: A single piece of paper that looked like it was ripped off, laying just underneath a paper ball. This one had concerningly familiar swirling designs on the corner, though they were scribbled out as splots of water became evident around the piece. Runaan couldn't help how his gaze softened, seeing the swirling lines. Then the pain struck. No, those couldn't be Ethari's. Ethari was safe in the silvergrove. It was hidden, nothing could discover that place. These had to be a mockery somehow... But suddenly that scarf seemed familiar too. Of course. The same shade, same length Ethari usually wore it. But how had these things gotten here?

How had Runaan gotten here? 

Suddenly Runaan's heart dropped to his stomach as he came up with an answer to both of those questions: The dark mage. Runaan was frozen in shock and fear, worried for Ethari's safety. How the dark mage gotten EtharI? What happened to the silvergrove? How much had he missed inside the blasted coin?!

His thoughts were cut to silence as he saw a flash of movement from one side of the room. His eyes widened as he watched none other than his own husband enter the view of the window. He wanted to bang on the glass and shout until his throat was raw- begging for Ethari to see him and help somehow- but something kept him from doing that... Shock. Concern. Hopelessness. What could Ethari do to help? Furthermore, he frowned as he studied his husband's face, with that usual smile being completely gone, marks from nails or fingers at his chin and jaw, the faint imprints and cuts from some sort of rope or chain around his wrists. Dark circles were clear under his eyes and his ears were drooped so low compared to how Runaan usually saw the craftsmith. He was tired and hurt. Not horribly but Runaan felt the familiar pulse of anger run through his blood. Who had hurt his husband?

Runaan placed a hand on the window slowly, watching as Ethari practically collapsed into the bed, didn't even look at Runaan, instead hiding his face in his hands and beginning to shake. No, not shake. Cry. Ethari was _crying_. 

"Ethari!" Runaan shouted desperately despite how raw his throat felt from lack of water. "Hey, love, I'm here-" He got no response. For the next hour he yelled and called Ethari's name until his voice did cut out. Ethari didn't hear him. Runaan had watched as the craftsmith didn't even twitch an ear at the shouting. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion and hopelessness settled into Runaan's chest. His legs felt weaker than before, tears stung his eyes though he thought he ran out of water awhile ago. His husband was still crying, but was no longer hiding his face, staring distantly at the while while gently running a hand over his upper arm like Runaan used to do any time the craftsmith was upset like this. He looked even more tired now. "Ethari..." Runaan whispered, but was unable to say anything else. His throat hurt so much worse now, his legs actually gave out beneath him yet still he watched.

Ethari eventually fell asleep, pulling his scarf close to his chest and not even using the blankets despite there being many. He shivered throughout the night- Runaan assumed it was night- awoke one or two times, but didn't use the blankets still. Runaan kept a silent vigil, watching over Ethari as he slept afraid that if he didn't he would wake up to the darkness outside once again. So he stayed. Watched. 

Sure enough, his watching paid off to something, though it was far from good. 

Sometime in the night, Runaan was roused from his focused stare on Ethari's sleeping form by movement from the corner of the coin. He looked up, locating the source immediately, but the moment he did his heart stopped. Dropped in his chest, replaced by fear when a sparkling figure entered the room, the way the stars on his skin and face being the only distinction between him and the rest of the night around him. The fear turned to anger quickly, which only rose when predatory yellow eyes met Runaan's full on. They lit up with delight, and a smirk found itself plastered on the startouch's face immediately. He then stepped forward, coming close to Ethari while still looking at Runaan. 

Runaan shot up to standing, giving a threatening "Don't-" When Aaravos reached for Ethari's face, not relaxing when Aaravos' reach was abandoned, and instead Aaravos turned fully toward Runaan.

He drew a rune, then with glowing purple letters he wrote something for Runaan to see. 

_No one can hear you. You cannot hear us._

The words were waved away like smoke, and Aaravos didn't give Runaan a chance to retort, instead turning back to Ethari.

Runaan was frozen as Aaravos reached for Ethari, took the craftsmith's chin carefully under hand and lifted slightly. Ethari's ears twitched, his stirred and moved but before he could fully wake the startouch drew a rune Runaan recognized faintly as a sleep spell. Ethari went limp once again, hitting the pillow with an even more relaxed expression than before. Runaan could only watch as the startouch leaned down, stole a kiss from the unconscious moonshadow, whispered some words in Ethari's ear, then with one more smirk at Runaan he walked out of sight.

Runaan had no idea what Aaravos had said, but he was shaking with rage now. What was Aaravos doing and _why_? 

Everything was so confusing...

Runaan had no choice but to wait, and hope he would learn the answer eventually.

Hope more that Ethari would see him when he woke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finally? Le gasp?  
> Lol yeah finally got around to finishing this. Why did Aaravos kiss Ethari? To piss Runaan off. Why am I so aggressive in the author's note? Because my computer is almost dead and I am already there mentally!


	6. Chapter 6

Ethari had never wanted to stay in a dream more than he had that morning. 

He couldn't recall how it went exactly, the beginning had been full of fear, he could have sworn at some point he was running through a fortress of inky darkness that threatened to swallow him whole. Yellow, glowing, sinister eyes seemed to watch him no matter how he moved. Then he felt lips on his, and all of a sudden the dream had changed. He was no longer running, no longer surrounded by darkness. Instead he was underneath the Noctis Willow just outside the SilverGrove on a cool summer day, sitting down on the soft grass while the glowing leaves of the willow shone above him. There was a hand on his, another pressed against his cheek, and a _kiss_. 

He was with Runaan. Home. Relief and joy had overpowered him in that moment, drowned him as the dream continued peacefully. Runaan and Ethari, home. Safe. No pain, no stress or fear. They were on a date here, he knew faintly. He could feel the touches, the way Runaan idly traced Ethari's shoulder markings while they talked, how Runaan would cup Ethari's cheek in hand during a kiss, the way Ethari in turn would press into it... Everything had been so warm and peaceful after that kiss. 

Now all Ethari felt was anguish and frustration. The moment he had awoken, the touches began fading. _Everything_ from the dream began fading while Ethari scrambled to grasp whatever he could of it before it was gone, only for it to slip between his fingers once again. Just like everything else he had, the dream was gone, and Ethari was once again trapped in the hell he felt his life had become.

For hours, the craftsmith didn't move. He tried to fall back asleep in hopes of chasing a new dream, escaping reality if only for a little longer, but sleep never came. Most of the time was spent staring at the wall of the tent. He couldn't sleep, but he still felt too tired to move even when a dull pain from his stomach shook him from another attempt at sleep. A reminder that he still hadn't eaten anything since the soup yesterday.

Right.

Aaravos hadn't followed through with the promise that he would give Ethari more after their conversation, though at the end of it Ethari hadn't given him a chance anyway. Aaravos spent hours asking questions about Ethari's life last night, providing water but nothing else. They started small with childhood, but as Ethari was forced to sit there and talk longer and longer, the questions became more personal, and Ethari in his rising agitation answered every one but the last one: "This Runaan... He is your husband then, correct?" Over the course of the 'conversation' Ethari had been skirting around that topic, giving enough of an answer about the elf in the coin to move to the next question, saying yes when asked if he was married but nothing more.. At the moment the craftsmith had had enough of this, got up, and left. Leaving Aaravos with "I'm not doing this anymore" before retreating to his tent. He didn't see Aaravos' face, but he felt the archtraitor was satisfied with the response, possibly happy for the reaction... 

Ethari scoffed quietly at himself, pulling the blankets over his shoulder even tighter now, closing his eyes once again as if the three hundredth time was the charm. Why couldn't he just go back to sleep? Go back to his dreams where he could have some semblance of happiness at least for awhile longer. Why did he have to be trapped here? 

Another dull pain caught his attention. He drew in a shaky breath, all but curling in on himself now as if that would help. He didn't have the energy to get up, but he was so hungry and it _hurt_.

What was he supposed to do? 

* * *

Runaan had been watching vigilantly since Aaravos showed up. Though the hours drew on forever, he continued to watch his husband sleep. Calmer than before Aaravos' actions though Runaan was bitter to admit it. All the while during his silent vigil, he was trying to figure multiple things out at once. Why did Aaravos have to kiss Ethari? Possibly to taunt Runaan... Why was Aaravos here in the first place? The dark mage released him somehow. Specifics or possibilities unknown. How was Ethari here? Unknown. _Why_ Ethari was here? Unknown. On and on the list of questions went, all of them guesses and possibilities, but everything was unknown to him currently. He had no information except what he saw and what Aaravos had written. _We can't hear you, you can't hear us_. The meaning was straight forward, and made a lot of sense. It was why Ethari hadn't heard Runaan last night. But that brought up yet another question: How was Runaan supposed to get Ethari's attention and communicate if he couldn't hear Ethari or even talk to the craftsmith... So many questions, so few answers...

He noticed immediately when Ethari began waking up. The peaceful expression was disturbed, turned to a troubled frown in seconds. His hands shifted. One pressed against his opposite shoulder, the other to his waist. Ears flicked, drooped. Then Ethari turned over. Didn't fall back asleep, Runaan knew. The craftsmith didn't relax again, instead staying rigid and unmoving with his back to Runaan for an unknowable amount of time. Near the end Ethari began trembling, then seemed to pull in on himself tighter. Ethari sat up after at least another hour, pushing himself up slowly with an empty expression Runaan had only seen on Ethari the days following Ethari's parent's funerals and Tiadrin and Lain's ghosting. Emotionally empty. The point where Ethari feels so much emotion and spends so much energy on those emotions that for the next day or so he's just... unresponsive.

Ethari's eyes skimmed over the room, Runaan felt himself freeze in silent hope of being seen, but the hope faded as soon as Ethari's eyes skimmed over the coin without a hint of recognition. Immediately the assassin cursed himself for freezing, he should make himself more obvious to spot, but just as he started to move to get the attention he stopped when his husband jolted, grimaced, then rested an arm against his stomach. It didn't take much for Runaan to recognize what that meant. He too experienced it, in the dungeons and, though less often, even here in the coin. The pang of hunger. 

Ethari was starving. 

The assassin part of Runaan rationalized that it was better for both of them. The moment an assassin was captured they were dead, they would fulfil that prophecy somehow, starvation and dehydration were the best ways, though slow and uncomfortable as they were. He husband side of him shoved the thoughts away immediately. Ethari wasn't an assassin. He only knew how to use weapons because his job required him to know how they work, Ethari himself even said countless times that he didn't like the art of combat, necessary as it was. The craftsmith had no training, hadn't been drilled for years or even for an hour about what to do if captured. This was the first time Ethari had went without food for more than a day as well... 

Before the assassin could continue his thoughts, Ethari moved again. Stood, an arm still resting on his stomach, the other holding onto the bed's headboard as he steadied himself, then slowly made his way out of the coin's vision, towards where the assassin assumed was the entrance to whatever room Ethari was staying in. Runaan could have sworn a snake was wrapping itself around his heart and constricting, it hurt watching Ethari struggle ever but this was worse. He didn't move, simply watching anxiously for Ethari's return. Hoping his husband would at least get fed. 

* * *

He wasn't sure what drew him outside- probably a plan to ask for something to eat- but whatever he had planned was entirely forgotten as he stopped just outside of the tent, frozen in shock when he saw an entire table laid out in front of him, entirely within his reach, with a massive bowl of soup and a jar of moonberry juice beside it. The bowl of soup was steaming, which meant it had been made recently, and upon inspecting it closer he felt close to tears when he noticed the broccoli and carrots sitting at the top of the reddish colored liquid. Different than the clear soup from yesterday. Next to this was a note. "I never lie" was written in sparkling purple ink- how Aaravos had even gotten sparkling purple ink was unimportant- with a clean sketch of the upside down star rune always painfully obvious on the startouch's chest. 

Ethari apprehensively studied both food and drink a moment longer, though his stomach was now urging him to skip the caution, before finally taking the first sip of the soup. The faint taste of moonberry filled his mouth, present but not overpowering the broth. That was enough to force him to give in to the hunger, savoring every sip of both soup and juice out of fear that this would be the last he had of it for awhile. 

Near the end of his little feast, he finally took the chance to look around the camp the mages had set up. No one was in sight, but he did notice with slight discomfort that part of his cell- for that was what this was and he wouldn't cover it- was cut off from Ethari's reach. Specifically, a few feet from the tent a new set of runes, temporary ones by the way they were drawn, cut through the cell and isolated Ethari from the makeshift forge. Reluctantly finishing off his bowl, he approached the barrier and studied the other side, surprised to find the forge already had a number of tools on it, as well as a pit full of coals. He would have to make sure it would hold the heat like it needed to in order to melt the metal later, but for now he had no reason to be out here. He was full, at least for now, and no one was out here to torment him further. So, with a relaxing breath, he returned inside. 

* * *

Ethari was back. Runaan relaxed, watching the smith enter without the difficulty he had earlier. He ate finally, that was obvious. Good, Runaan didn't want to see his heart hurt any more than he had to. 

Once he reached the center of the room, Ethari stopped. Stood still while looking around, troubled. Finding something to do perhaps? He could get Ethari's attention now, hopefully, Ethari was awake and better-

Without much other thought, Runaan began banging his good hand on the window looking outside, watching Ethari hopeing desperately that the movement would catch his attention. Runaan couldn't yell, as Aaravos said no one could hear him, but he could move. Jumping was next. Every landing hurt horribly, he was still injured after all, and the cracked ribs on his side protested the sudden movement. Runaan only gritted his teeth and pushed through, watching. 

For a moment nothing, Ethari only stared blankly at the bed, until Runaan nearly fell from a landing that was not as smooth as his normal. It hurt, he nearly fell, but all of a sudden Ethari's gaze snapped toward the desk, to Runaan specifically. The craftsmith's eyes widened, and Runaan was able to read his name coming from Ethari's lips before Ethari was rushing forward, picking up the coin and holding it up with shock. Runaan could only smile for a moment. This wasn't what he had wanted when he saw Ethari again face to face, but he finally saw his heart again. He didn't think he ever would. "I'm sorry I had to return your heart to you in this way." He finally managed, placing a hand on the glass in front of him, smile growing further as he spoke, only to falter when the tears in the craftsmith's eyes became obvious.

"Runaan," Ethari started, Runaan couldn't hear but he could read lips well enough to communicate here. He'd have to practice no matter what now it seemed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" From there reading was difficult, Ethari was talking too fast, crying too hard, Runaan couldn't make sense of it and damned the stupid coin, he couldn't just comfort Ethari here. 

Finding nothing else that could make understanding a little easier, he sighed and held up a hand in more of a stop motion. Ethari did in fact stop speaking, but looked more so hurt, his ears pinning for a moment before drooping. That wasn't Runaan's intention but... "I can't hear you." He said, again talking slowly. He couldn't be heard either after all. "You have to talk slower so I can understand." 

There was a pause, Ethari trying to calm down some while nodding. Wiped his tears, took a breath. Runaan wished so badly that he could be there, but for now this was the best he had. Minutes later, Ethari finally started speaking again. 

* * *

Explaining the entire story was difficult, at some parts he had to stop so he could calm down again, other parts he wanted to look away but couldn't less Runaan had a harder time understanding. The assassin said very few things at this time, except to ask questions or ask Ethari to continue, face shifting every now and then from concern to anger, then to a mix of it. Upon mentioning Silvergrove was attacked and talking about Ethari's own capture, Runaan looked ready to murder though he softened when Ethari asked if everything was alright. Both of them shared their shock in knowing Tiadrin and Lain were also stuck in coins. Ethari explained to Runaan that he intended to get Tiadrin back next then Lain, and that's when the first stutter of the conversation happened. 

"You shouldn't be helping them," Runaan sighed, continuing before Ethari could bring up his own point "Even if it means leaving us in here, you can't help them. They're going to use the weapon you make to destroy everything." 

For a moment Ethari only stared with drooped ears, making sense of what was slowly said before sighing. "I know," He responded, whispering as if his tone could help ease the heavy conversation. "But I already lost all of you once, I can't do it again." Of course Runaan wasn't going to go with that. 

"When all of this is done, they might trap you alongside us." 

The conversation went this way for awhile, an argument in the first few hours since they had spoken again. A heavy subject that left Ethari feeling tired. However he finally convinced Runaan to accept that he was not changing Ethari's mind on this. Compromise was not an option here. Everything in him was telling him to. He couldn't go against it if he tried. 

Finishing the story rather quickly after that, Ethari looked outside for a moment upon noticing movement, watching Aaravos walk through Ethari's field of vision though not inside the barrier, barely outside of it, while some of the materials Ethari had requested floated behind him. He then sighed, looking back to the coin. "The real work will begin tomorrow." He said quietly so as to not be heard. 

Runaan's expression hadn't changed in a while, a sad, worried understanding in his eyes as he watched Ethari. But he slowly nodded. "Rest, you will need it. I'll be here if you need me." 

Though Ethari was reluctant, he slowly gave a nod, bidding Runaan have a good night and went to lay down. 

* * *

Hours later, Runaan still watched Ethari, his own consciousness slipping with the hours but he said he would be there if Ethari woke, and he would keep his promise. He broke his last after all, he couldn't break this one. 

At least his troubled mind helped him stay awake. The knowledge that the Silvergrove had likely been destroyed, that Ethari was now a prisoner forced to make a superweapon for Aaravos the fallen archmage and a dark mage that had coined not only Runaan but Tiadrin and Lain as well. And on top of that Ethari wasn't receiving great treatment at all if they were nearly starving him, even if this little room was slightly better furnished than a prison cell. 

He'd would have to see what the day brought tomorrow before he could decide what to do for Ethari. For now he could only sit and watch his husband sleep, a useless assassin. 

At least he could be here when Ethari woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to AppleRose42 for inspiring me to start on this fic again. I lost most of my notes and college life has my motivation shot but I'm gonna try to finish this one off eventually!


End file.
